The Three Hallows
by rockmysocks456
Summary: What if Harry used the three hallows to his advantage... ALTERNATE ENDING FOR DEATHLY HALLOWS!


_ * This is like an alternate ending, to the Deathly Hallows. I don't know how J.K. Rowling didn't think of this! As always, READ AND REVIEW!_

* * *

Harry watched his enemy fall. Those terrible red slits for eyes, roll back into a pearly white skull and forever close.

He saw a dark blur he knew to be the Elder Wand, flip through the air and he caught it agilely between his fingers. He turned it over in his palm and felt a deep sense of understanding.

Everyone in the room had burst into cheer, patting him on the back, hugging him, thanking him, all wanting to praise the boy who lived... But he had been struck by an idea which could spread further cheer, and so he eventually broke free of the crowd and making excuses that he needed to find someone, he ran off into the forest.

He searched all over the ground, he hadn't intended to go back for it, but now he knew that he had to. He scanned the grass, and though it took at least half an hour, he found it. The Resurrection Stone.

He sprinted back towards the castle, and decided the Great Hall was too full and he'd first find Ron...

He found him, sitting beneath a tree that Hermione, he, and Harry had sat under so often during their free periods, staring at the ground obviously mourning Fred's death in silence. Harry skidded to a halt in front of him and said breathlessly,

"R-Ron, I have an idea."

Ron looked up and was immediately curious.

"What's up?"

But Harry had already gone to work. He pulled out of his mokeskin pouch, the Invisibilty Cloak, and laid it neatly into a triangle on the grass. He next laid the Stone in the very center of it, and then taking a deep breath, positioned the Elder Wand on top of it vertically.

He knew immediately it had worked. There was a loud bang and a cloud of black and a dark hooded figure emerged from it. Ron gasped, obviously startled and the noise had drawn a few people including, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Ginny, and George. And then some other people Harry didn't really care about.

Harry knew then exactly what he had to do.

"Er- Death?"

The figure nodded and Harry continued slowly,

"I don't want to be Master of Death. But I do want something..."

Death nodded and said in a dark, grave, monotone voice, "Certainly. What would you like to posess, Harry Potter?"

Harry nervously glanced over at Ron and then said in a measured voice, "Okay. I want someone back from the dead. And I want them to entirely belong here. They shouldn't have died, and they haven't er- been gone long, so if you could just, let us... Have this person back?"

Death nodded and said, "I assume you are referring to one, Fredderick Weasley?"

Ron's eyes widened, and Harry didn't quite catch the other Weasleys expressions.

"Er- yes. But is there _any_ way possible to make him come back... completely?"

Death spoke again, "Yes."

With that there was another loud bang and Death was gone, but a cloud of white had appeared. Stumbling out of it, was none other than Fred Weasley.

"Fr-FRED!" Ron, Ginny, and George went running towards him and flung themselves on him.

Fred embraced them and said to Harry awkwardly, "I-I really can't thank you enough. I owe you. Big time."

"Eh, not really. I'd say we're even. I mean you died because of me and I brought you back, that's even."

Fred thought this over and shrugged in agreement.

"MUM! DAD! PERCE! BILL! CHARLIE! God I have a big family... GET OUT HERE!" Ginny yelled through the door.

The rest of the family had assembled and Mrs. Weasley was the first to see,

"Oh, my god, FRED!" She ran and hugged him, squeezing him tight.

Once Mr. Weasley, Charlie, and Bill, had all gotten a hug in, only one person remained. Percy stood there, looking nervous, his eyebrows furrowed and he sighed, and wrapped his arms around his brother.

"I'm sorry I was so stupid." Percy mumbled.

"I'm sorry you were stupid too." Fred replied and Percy chuckled.

Fred smirked.

"So..." George began, "What's it like to be dead?"

"_George!_" Mrs. Weasley hissed.

Fred laughed and said with a smirk, "Not telling."


End file.
